


Cocky Attitude

by kingkjdragon



Category: Bleach
Genre: Hypnosis, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Control, Size Manipulation, Slutification, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Jinta is fed up with how cocky and Arrogant Ichigo is acting





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> own nothing

Jinta watched as Ichigo ran into his room after slaying another hollow. He huffed "Ichigo has been such an ass. Taking advantage of us and never acted thankful. I'm taking this in my own hands and taking control"  
Ichigo stripped to his underwear before climbing into bed listening to the sounds of the empty house as he drifted to sleep.

Jinta walked into Ichigo's room through the window, carrying a large bag on his back. He stood at the foot of the bed watching the young male. Eyeing the sizeable bulge has he grinned  
Rolling over in his sleep Ichigo revealed his shapely ass to the room.

Jinta rubbed his growing bulge as he made a few hand signs. Suddenly glowing rungs appeared around Ichigo's hands and feet  
unaware Ichigo remained asleep on his stomach, a smile on his sleeping face.

Jinta smirked as Ichigo was unaware of what was about to happen to him. He pulled a collar out of the bag and threw it at Ichigo. The collar flew across the bed and wrapped itself around the man's neck. Then Jinta snapped and I Ichigo was suddenly naked.  
Ichigo shivered in his sleep as his soft 9 inch cock and round ass was revealed to Jinta.

Jinta pulled out a long piece of paper covered in seals, he placed it on top of Ichigo's large cock. Then he pushed a clear marble inside of Ichigo. Jinta nodded as his preparations were complete. The seal stopped him from cumming and allowed Jinta to control the cock. Then the marble would soon heat Ichigo's hole and make him need something deep inside of him and by the end of the night he would be making his own slick.  
With a groan Ichigo slowly woke up, and found himself unable to move.

Jinta kicked Ichigo onto his back and sat on his chest. "How you feeling big shot?"  
"What the hell?" Ichigo screamed as he struggled to get free.

Jinta wagged his finger at Ichigo before clenching his fist. Ichigo suddenly felt a crushing force on his balls. "None of that. I'm sick of your attitude "  
Whimpering Ichigo turned his head to see Jinta and asked "Why?"

"Because you take our help for granted. You act like you made this far by yourself when it was all thanks to us. "  
Ichigo had the decensy to blush at the accusation.

Jinta flicked Ichigo's head" and you have nothing to say? "  
Before he could stop himself Ichigo said "Stop that you little brat"

Jinta sigh as he stood up and kicked off his shoes. He placed his bare feet at Ichigo's face. "I'm willing to forgive that if you clean my feet"  
"Fuck no" Screamed Ichigo thinking he could get free and teach the brat a leason 

"We'll that's too bad then. At. Least now I get to do this the hard way. "Jinta pulled out a needle and before Ichigo could say anything he felt himself get stabbed and his blood began to heat up. "That something from a new line of products "  
Ichigo panted and moaned as he felt his cock grow hard.

"You're probably figuring out what it does now. And actually the medicine I gave you earlier should be kicking in soon too. It's going to make everything a lot more 'stronger'"  
A drip of pre fell from the tip of Ichigo's throbbing cock as he moaned even louder the marble heating his insides.

Jinta grinned as everything was starting to come together. He stepped on Ichigo's cock and dug his heel into it. "So anything you want to tell me now?"  
Growling Ichigo said "I am going to kill you, son of a bitch"

"I knew you weren't going to break easily." Jinta quickly got down and lifted Ichigo's legs, allowing access to his cock and twitching hole. Jinta lifted up the tag without removing it as he began to lick and kiss Ichigo's cock.  
Groaning Ichigo did not see how the brat sucking his cock would break him.

As Jinta worked the cock he slipped two fingers into Ichigo's hole.  
"Hey get those out you little fucker" Ichigo cussed at Jinta.

Jinta snapped with his free hand and Ichigo felt lightning course through his body. Jinta smiled around Ichigo's cock as the collar shocked the man who would soon be under his command. He let it go for for a few minutes, enjoying the way Ichigo's hole twitches around his fingers as he was shocked before snapping again and the lightning stopped  
Ichigo was drooling from the power of the shocks he had just recieved.

Jinta chuckled at the dumb look on Ichigo's face as he pulled off the cock. His hole was nice and tight but his fingers were being pulled in. The man's cock was throbbing showing that he was close to his release. "I'll ask you one. More. Time. Do. You. Have. Anything. To. Say. To. Me." Punctuating each word with a jab to Ichigo's prostate  
Moaning Ichigo muttered "Fuck you, you baby dicked loser" 

Jinta grinned as he pulled out a thick 12 inch dildo and replaced his fingers with it. With a snap he dildo became to fuck Ichigo hard and fast. Pushing him into the bed. The longer Ichigo was right at the edge of cumming his cock grew, all the way to 14 inchs. Jinta slowly stroked Ichigo's new massive cock as he lifted the man's hips, aiming the cock as his face. "How close are you? How bad do you want to cum?"  
It took all of Ichigo's concentration but he managed to spit in to Jinta's face, before moaning as he felt the need to cum build.

Jinta sighed as he wiped away Ichigo's spit. He made a few more signs and Ichigo was stuck in that position. His legs over his head with his hole open and fucked by the dildo and his throbbing cock aiming at his face. Jinta snapped at Ichigo and the shocks returned twice as strong as before. Taking this chance Jinta stripped naked, showing off his 3 inch cock and toned body.  
Ichigo was close to being knocked out by the shocks as his cock pulsed harder.

Jinta snapped again as Ichigo was free to cum. But all the electricity went straight to his cock. And when he did cum he found himself opening his mouth and forced to swallow what felt like gallons of his own cum  
Ichigo could not help but moan as he was forced to swallow all of the cum.  
Jinta chuckled as Ichigo didn't notice what was happening. As Ichigo kept cumming, his cock started to get smaller. Soon Ichigo's stomach was bulging and he was left with a 1 inch cock.  
Ichigo let out a burp as he was finally able to quit chugging his own cum.

Jinta laughed as he poked Ichigo's now tiny cock. "Who had the baby dick? Because I'm not even sure this can count as a cock"  
A whimper escaped Ichigo as he was teased.

The ring formed again around Ichigo's cock. "We'll I hope you enjoyed that because now you don't get to cum unless you make it up to me. " the dildo pulled out of Ichigo's now gapping and twitch hole as Jinta stepped up stroking his now 15 inch cock.  
Pathetically Ichigo tried to pull away, begging for Jinta to stop.

Jinta ignored him as he stepped on Ichigo's face and placed the Tip of his cock at Ichigo's hole and began to piss inside of him  
Slowly Ichigo stopped struggling and just laid there.

"Tell you what slut. I'm going to fuck and cum on your face. Then I'll let you go" Jinta released all the restraints on the man but leaving the tag on his cock and the marble in him.  
Ichigo did not fight back or even move, when he was free.

Jinta took this moment to climb onto of Ichigo and began to pump his cock in Ichigo's open mouth  
With sluggish movement Ichigo's tongue started to work on the cock fucking his mouth.

Jinta moaned as Ichigo was giving in and sucking his cock. He sped up his fuck as he gagged the man under his  
Slowly Ichigo's hands came up and pulled Jinta deeper into his mouth.

Jinta panted as he wasn't used to his new sensitive cock. Giving his slut what he wanted Jinta pushed his cock all the way in before feeding the man his cum  
Happily Ichigo swallowed the cum down a far away look in his glazed eyes.

Jinta happily sighed as he jumped off the man and chuckled when he saw he came from blowing him. "Well slut if you want to be mine go to school naked with the words free cum dump on your back. Accept every cock, and maybe I'll keep you. But you can keep that dildo and the marble.  
The next morning Ichigo snuck out of the house naked with the words on his back and went into the school.

A few boys walked up to Ichigo . "Why are you naked?" "What the hell are you doing?" "Are you a fag? "  
Ichigo just bent over and offered his winking hole to the boys.

The boys moaned as something came over them as they rushed at Ichigo and all 3 boys took their turns fucked him before they all fucked him at once. Cumming twice and leaving their balls empty they kicked Ichigo to the ground and left him filled with cum  
Raising his Ass into the air Ichigo just waited to be used.

Soon every guy in the school heard about what he was doing and Ichigo was soon being fucked and stuffed by every cock in the school  
Ichigo started to clean each cock with his mouth even as his stomach grew from the volume of cum.

When Ichigo had finished and was covered in cum Jinta appeared and walked slowly towards him  
Muttering the first words of the day Ichigo said "Master"

Jinta grinned as he ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair and snapped allowing him to release the load he has been holding in all day  
Ichigo moaned as he experienced a wonderful orgasm and nuzzled Jinta's hand not caring who saw him with his master.

"Did you enjoy your day slut? "  
"Yes Master. Did I do good?" Ichigo asked hopeful that he pleased his Master.

"Yes you did. Very good. I'll let you be mine. And if you want I'll let you have a pet too. But for now we rest"  
Eagerly Ichigo followed his master, cum dripping down his legs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chad frowned when he heard the new rumors of Ichigo. but he wanted to confirm it himself. he walked toward's Ichigo's house after school, knowing the teen didn't have anything after school  
Ichigo was currently licking his Master's feet as he laid in bed naked.

Jinta grinned as he felt Chad coming to the house. "slut stay here and fuck yourself with the dildo, you may cum as much as you want but it all has to be on your face. I will be back soon. i need more toys"  
Jinta laughed as he disappeared waiting to prepare for his new slave.  
Eagerly Ichigo started to pound his hole not even caring when a voice called his name from downstairs.

Chad bite his lip when Ichigo didn't respond. he knew Ichigo was here. so he decided to walk up stairs into Ichigos room. without thinking to knock he walked in  
Moaning Ichigo shot a load of cum onto his own face before starting again.

Chad whimpered and blushed as he took in the sight before him. ichgo covered in his own cum, his 2in cock throbbing, and him fucking a large dildo in and out of his hole. "ichi-ichgo what are you doing'  
"Obeying Master" Ichigo said with a moan.

Chad swallowed as he shook the teen. "snap out of it Ichigo. you're the strongest soul reaper we know. no one's your master"  
"No Master Is Master, I am a slut" Ichigo replied pushing Chad away.

Chad bite his lip, thinking of a way to free Ichigo. "can you take me to master?" it was then Ichigo hear Jinta whisper to him "ok slut, im going to give you a bit of power to make that man your bitch. follow my orders and he'll be ours  
Ichigo nodded to in his head as he suddenly felt stronger.

"ok slut. your goal is to get him to cum inside of you. get him to drink your cum to get him weak and horny"  
Ichigo moved towards Chad and stumbled making sure to grip the bulge in Chad's pants as he fell and loosening them up.

Chad grunted as they fell and he tried to catch them bot. "Ichigo what are you doing? get off me."  
Palming the hard Bulge in Chad's pants Ichigo ended up moving into the 69 position where he started to mouth the bulge.

Chad moaned as his cock quickly grew hard, straining his jeans. as he tried to get up and push Ichigo off him, Ichigo's cock rubbed against his face spread pre on him. Chad whimpered as he felt the pre heat up, going straight to his cock.  
"Let me suck you Chad" Ichigo said while trying to free the straining Erection.

Chad nodded as he unbuttoned his his jeans, freeing his 12 inch cock and letting it slap Ichigo. he licks his lips as he was drawn to Ichigo's cock, but not wanting to start sucking yet.  
Eagerly Ichigo swallowed the cock, moaning at the taste and felt his own drip pre.

Chad moaned as he thrust into the hot mouth on his cock. He couldn't move his face as he let Ichigo drip pre on him. Reaching up he let go of Ichigo ad grabbed his ass.

Ichigo moaned and pushed his hips closer to Chad's mouth as he felt a orgasm build.  
Chad didn't notice as he swallowed and slipped a finger into Ichigo's hole, moaning at the heat and the cum still in it  
With a hard Suck Ichigo felt his balls draw tight and his cock spurt into Chad's warm mouth.

Chad was shocked as Ichigo pushed down and came in his mouth. He moaned as he started cumming, feeling a fire spread in his blood.  
Happily Ichigo swallowed the offered load down in gulps, hoping he had pleased his master.

Jinta grinned as he watched his slut and soon to be bitch. Chad panted as his cock stayed hard and he threw Ichigo onto the bed and ripped off his clothes  
Ichigo moaned as he felt the thick cock start to fuck him, he pushed back wanting more in him.

Chad panted as he he fucked the teen under him. His cock throbbing in the tight heat.  
Hearing the sound of footsteps Ichigo wondered if Jinta had returned.  
Chad groaned as he came deep inside Ichigo, not realizing that he was rapidly losing his cock size. When he finished cumming he was left panting and a thin 1inch cock. Jinta grinned as he walked up and opened the door. "Hello slaves"  
"Master" Ichigo said excitedly at the sight of Jinta.

Chad remained silent as he crawled over and began to kiss Jinta's feet. "I see you managed to get bitch, good job slut"  
"thank you Sir" Ichigo said.

Jinta sighed happily as he jumped and relaxed on the bed. He snapped and a collar formed around Chad.  
Ichigo moved to lick the foot Chad was not licking.  
Jinta laughed "God you're both sad "  
Both boys gave a whimper as they cleaned Jinta's feet.  
Jinta stood up and slapped Chad's ass. "Your name is now bitch. You serve both me and slut, who you once knew as Ichigo. Since you so egerly joined us. You can suck out all the cum in slut's hole. "  
Ichigo moved so that his ass was in the air and easy to get to.

Chad moaned softly as he crawled towards slut and began to eat him out as his cock throbbed. Jinta chuckled as he stroked himself to his full 15 inchs and positioned his cock at Chad's hole.  
Ichigo moaned as his hole was cleaned and sucked on.

Chad moaned softly as he leaned unto Ichigo and raised his ass for his master, he could already feel his hole stretch and lube itself for the massive cock at his entrance. Without warning Jinta started to fuck Chad roughly as he spanked his bitch's ass.  
Ichigo was begging for more as his hole twitched he turned back and saw his master pounding Chad hard.

Jinta saw the hungry look in slut's eyes. He quickly fucked Chad until he was spraying his cum on and bed and passed out. Jinta laid back and held his throbbing cock in the air.  
Moving as fast as possible Ichigo straddled the cock and moaned as it filled him.

Jinta grunted as he quickly began fucking up into his slave, loving the tight heat around his cock. He grabbed Ichigo's hair as he pulled his head back "where do you belong "  
"where ever you say Master" Ichigo moaned riding the huge cock.

"Then for now on you and bitch will only go to school naked. And bend over for any cock there or along the way. Bitch will lick all the cum off you and he will have to keep it all on him. Bitch will be everyone's piss slave as well, but you don't have to drink any if you don't want to. Now what do you say" Jinta growled out with hard thrust  
"You are the Best Master" Ichigo screamed as he came.

Jinta cried out as he pulled his slut down and thrust his cock deep inside Ichigo as he came. He grinned as he pulled the teen on top of him with his cock remaining in the tight wet heat." Good slut"


	3. Chapter 3

Jinta yawned as he sat down on the park bench, absent mindedly rubbing his bulge while watching the people walk by. In spirit form, Ichigo sat naked at Jinta's feet, his cock hard and dripping.

Jinta looked down at the older teen on the ground. "What would these people say if they saw us, a high schooler following a boy naked with a hard cock?" Ichigo let out a bark before rubbing his body against Jinta's bare leg.

Jinta simply chuckled. "Such a dumb, horny puppy. If you're that needy, come suck and fuck yourself on my cock. I'd even let you cum after I've filled you up." Eagerly, Ichigo moved to suck on his master, not caring that the only thing preventing everyone from seeing him was his spirit form and that Jinta had a small kido to hide his cock.

Jinta leaned back as he let the man take the cock in his mouth. "Remember, you can only cum after I do. If you break this rule you get punished. Chad already broke it this morning. Now his balls are filled to the brim while having that kido dildo fucking him." Nodding, Ichigo brought his hands up to massage the full nuts as he sucked on the thick cock.

Jinta laughed as he thought of everything he did to Chad. How he made the man's balls go into overdrive and increased his sex drive. All while making him feel like he was contently getting fucked. And the best part of it was that he couldn't cum. He was kept hard all day at school while he made so much pre that it looked like he pissed himself. He smiled as he rubbed Ichigo's head. "Good pup. Work hard to get your milk"

Using every trick he had learned, Ichigo worked the cock in his mouth, knowing that when Jinta wanted to be rode he would say so.

Jinta quickly casted a kido to silence himself from the living world before he let out long moans. Once he started to get close to the edge of cumming, he pulled out his cock and slapped the teen on the ground with his cock. "Ok, slut, my cock is nice, hard, and wet. Time to fuck yourself on my cock and get filled." Climbing on top, Ichigo squatted over the dripping cock and lowered his hole down, moaning out as he was filled.

Jinta grabbed Ichigo as he stood up. "Wrap your arms around me and fuck yourself. We're going to walk back to your house. Think you can last 30 minutes?" Doing as ordered, Ichigo let out a bark, and humped his ass up and down the long cock.

Jinta chuckled as he started the walk back, making sure to bounce with each step and aiming his cock so it hits Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo showed amazing restraint in holding back his moans.

Jinta smiled as Ichigo held himself back. deciding to test his limits, he began to run, roughly fucking the man. Making sure that Ichigo's prostate was abused as he ran for the rest of the way, he took the longer way. After another 30 minutes they finally got back to the house. Ichigo was a drooling mess but had managed to hold off his orgasm.

Jinta grinned as he jumped up to Ichigo's room, "Ok." Placing a kiss on Jinta's cheek, Ichigo nodded his head.

Jinta kicked off his shorts and pulled off his shirt as he pushed Ichigo against the wall and roughly fucked him until he was filling the man with his sizeable load. Ichigo moaned as his hole was filled, no longer able to hold off, he shot his own load onto Jinta's stomach.

Jinta chuckled as he pulled out and gently let Ichigo down. "Lick up the cum, puppy." He looked over at the bed and smiled as he saw Chad panting and red faced. His balls had grown to the size of baseballs and he was tied up with his ass in the air as a dildo the size of Jinta's cock was fucking Chad's hole.  
Lapping it up like a dog, Ichigo moaned as he loved the feeling of cum in his hole.

Jinta walked over to Chad and stroked the man's balls and cock. "Think he's learned his lesson, Ichigo? Or should he be punished more?" Ichigo gave three barks as he crawled over on his hands and knees.

"You can speak boy. I want to know how we should punish him. After all, Chad is the bottom bitch." Jinta chuckled as he said this with a sharp slap to Chad's balls

"You could have him seduce a new slut for you, master." Ichigo said with a smile.

Jinta grinned as he scratched Ichigo's head. "That’s a good idea, pup. Chad, you can finally cum again after you find a new slut to join you and Ichigo, but for now," Jinta pulled out a cock cage and fastened Chad up. He let out a whimper and quickly tried to think of who to call before settling on Keigo since he always had a big mouth.

Jinta spanked Chad once more. "Now to set up some rules on how you seduce someone," Nodding his head, Chad kept his mouth shut and listened to his master.  
"The only clothes you can wear are ones where you're showing off your ass. Then you always have to have a load of cum inside of you or on your face and body. Finally, you have to do anything any guy asks you to do. Now, come clean my cock before I fuck you." Chad tugged at his restraints and opened his mouth wide.

Jinta walked around Chad before grabbing his face and quickly thrust forward.  
Licking off the slime covered cock, Chad groaned and moaned.

Jinta sighed happily as he fucked the warm mouth. Once his cock was clean and wet, once again he pulled out and spanked Chad's ass until it was nice and red. Deciding not to waste any more time, he pulled out the dildo and started fucking at a fast pace.

Jinta chuckled as he roughly fucked the man under him, loving how his cock was squeezed and the slutty moans from Chad. Ichigo moved to sit behind Jinta and wait for orders.

"Ichigo come fuck Chad with me.” Crawling under Chad, Ichigo slid in moaning at the warmth and pressure.

Jinta slowed down his fucking, letting Ichigo get used to his pace before he slowly sped up again. Ichigo was struggling to not blow his load.

He smiled, knowing that Ichigo was close. He let out a long moan as he let go and fucked Chad until he pulled out and came all over his ass. Ichigo moaned and filled Chad's tight hole up with cum.

Jinta stood up and slapped Chad's ass. “You know what you have to do tomorrow.”  
Chad moaned in pleasure while Ichigo stood on watching.


	4. Chapter 4

Chad had cum leaking from him as he made his way to Keigo's house intent on following master's orders.

Keigo sighed as he stepped out of the shower dressed only in a small towel around his waist  
Reaching the door Chad stripped naked and knocked on it.

Keigo grumbled "just a minute " before walking to the door and cracked it open to peek outside. Keigo froze at the sight of the tall man standing naked in public.  
Chad stood waiting for Keigo to invite him in, his cock hard and dripping.

Keighley blushed as he quickly pulled Chad in. "What are you doing naked outside. Crap what if everyone saw you. Keigo swallowed as stared at Chad's cock and felt himself begin to get hard before shaking his head and walking towards his room. "Come on I think I have something that might fit you  
Turning around Chad bent over showing off his cum filled hole and muscular ass.

Keigo swallowed as he rubbed his now hard 8in cock. "C-come on Chad. You can't..fuck"  
Slipping a finger in Chad moaned and played with his cum filled hole making lewd sounds.

Keigo bit his lips as he let out a soft moan and let his Towel fall to the ground. He absentmindedly grabbed his cocktail and sorry stroked to the sight of Chad's cocktail bobbing in the air as he fingered his open cum filled hole  
Pulling the cum covered finger out Chad spread his cheeks wide and let his hole wink at Keigo.

Keigo couldn't hold back anymore and quickly pounced on Chad and lined up his cock to quickly hump into the muscular teen.  
Chad's ass squeezed Keigo tight in it's moist grip.

Keigo moaned as his cock was milked by the tight wet heat. No longer holding back he pounced away until he filled the young man even more with cum  
Flipping them over Chad started bouncing keeping Keigo from going soft.

Keigo could only moan as Chad rode and used his cock. Crying out as he was milked of his cum. By his 5th orgasm Keigo was sprawled on the floor, his mind blank and drooling  
It was not till a new knock came from the door that Chad stopped.

Keigo could only groan as Chad stopped his assault on his cock.  
"Master" chad called as Jinta entered the apartment.

Jinta grinned as he walked into the house. "Hello bitch. Have fun with your friend there?"  
Nodding Chad crawled over to his master leaving a drooling Keigo on the floor unable to think at all.

Jinta scratched Chad's head as he looked at the teen on the floor. "What do you think his place should be? Your bitch, a public cock servicer, equal with you and berry? "  
"Public Master" Chad said leaning into the touch.

Jinta grinned as nudged Keigo who passed out with his foot. "Then I'll work on rewriting his mind to suit that. And a few things to have people think it's normal and to use him"  
Nodding Chad crawled over to sit and wait for his orders.

Jinta grinned as he gathering his energy to prepare the new bitch. "If you haven't cum yet you're welcome to use him. Or you can come suck my cock"  
Scrambling over Chad eagerly took Jinta into his mouth and started sucking.

Jinta rocked his cock his cock in and out. Keigo moaned in his sleep as a cage formed on his cock and a collar around his neck. With the words, free cum dump tattooed on his back. "There we go. When he gets up tomorrow he'll be a good little cock slut"  
Chad worked the cock craving his master's cum.

Jinta grinned as he quickly began to fuck Chad's mouth before feeding him his load.  
Leaning back Chad sat cum on his face and leaking from his hole.  
What would you like to do now bitch? "  
"Home Master," Chad said with a stupid look on his face

Jinta sighed happily as he laid his hand on chad's head and took them back to Ichigo's room

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
